Michelangelo Isn't Just A Painter
by ArielSakura
Summary: Harry attempts to buy Teddy a Christmas present. Blaise comes to his rescue. M/M SLASH


Harry stood frozen on the edge of the Leaky Cauldron's muggle-hiding wards. He knew he needed to step forward. He knew that it was really important. He had to get a Christmas present for Teddy and the one thing the kid desperately wanted couldn't be found in the wizarding world.

He also knew that he shouldn't have left his shopping until the 24th of December. But he hadn't really appreciated just how _busy_ London would be two days before Christmas. _Must be human nature to leave shopping this late,_ Harry thought. Oh why, oh why, did the only thing that Hermione had rubbed off on him over the years was her appreciation of the masculine form? Couldn't he have also picked up a bit of her forward thinking? Just a little smidge of planning?

Because now Harry, the Man-With-A-Crippling-Fear-Of-Crowds, Hater-Of-Small-Spaces, Guy-Who-Needs-To-Be-Able-To-Fucking-Breathe (and have room to draw his wand) had to brave the streets of London during the busiest time of the retail year, to purchase a bloody toy.

He licked his lips and swallowed, he could do this. He had defeated Voldemort for crying out loud. He had faced dragons and basilisks head on. Escaped Fiendfyre on a broomstick. Cared for Blast-Ended Skewrts and dodged demented bludgers. He took two steps and was immediately swept along with the hustle and bustle.

He couldn't do this.

 _Fuck_

He couldn't do this.

His breathing got heavier until he spotted a reprieve, a blessing, a space where there were no people jostling and talking and _crowding and touching._ A darkened, dirty alley that smelled like Charlie that time he'd flown straight to the Burrow for Percy's baby announcement after he'd taken care of a sick dragon with bloody diarrhoea. Which they hadn't figured out until _after_ Charlie had gotten behind it.

He'd have kissed the floor if it wasn't so filthy.

Sucking in deep, gulping gasps of air, he rested his head back against the wall. He'd barely made it 20 metres. How was he going to walk six blocks? He closed his eyes and calmed his breathing,

"Potter?"

Harry's eyes flew open to see a somewhat familiar face looking at him with concern.

"Are you alright?"

Harry dragged in another breath, "Yeah, erm, yes. Yes, I'm fine, thank you." he said to the former Slytherin standing in front of him. He recognised him now, by the careful way he had of speaking. He always spoke as if words held so much value, as if he would have less by speaking them. Which was impossible Harry thought with an inner snort, Zabini had been the richest person in school. Everyone knew of the Malfoy fortune, but it was also fact that it could barely rival the Zabini one. Though this fact was widely known, it was only spoken of in hushed tones, considering how Zabini's mother obtained it after all.

Looking at Zabini now, Harry could see the hints of that wealth but that had little impact on Harry, unlike Zabini's voice. It was only now that Harry realized why he had resented the Slytherin at fifteen, Zabini's voice had made him go weak in the knees and a young Harry had thought it was some kind of spoken spell. He had always wondered why the Professors had never called him on his use of magic, had always wondered why he felt so weak and fluttery and dreaded the moments the Professors called on Zabini to answer. He had a voice made for sex.

Deep, rich, with a husky edge and a rolling exoticness that had Harry's libido standing on edge.

Zabini raised an eyebrow at him. The perfect arching drawing Harry's eye's across the line to the small beauty spot at the end, and then down across his strong jawline and lingering over sensual lips before Harry was able to consciously control his movements and look back into Zabini's eyes. Harry swallowed hard when he met that pale jade shade so unlike his own colour, those eyes said they knew he was lying.

"Would you care to try again? I know a panic attack when I see one, Potter."

Harry sighed and dragged a hand through his hair as he looked away from Zabini. "It's the crowds," he murmured finally. "There's too many people."

Zabini's face showed only mild surprise, which, for a Slytherin, amounted to open-mouthed shock.

"This is why you're hardly seen it public." Zabini stated after a moment. "Why you refused a job with the Auror's."

Harry sighed, Zabini was a perceptive bastard. It seemed his sigh was answer enough.

"What are you doing out? What are you trying to accomplish?"

Harry looked at the people rushing past them as he answered, "I need to get a Christmas present for my godson. There's a toy store near here."

Zabini's face gave nothing away when Harry looked back at him to see what he had to say about this weakness of Harry's. Harry tensed and his wand was in hand within a second when he saw Zabini reach slowly inside his robes. Zabini merely raised his eyebrow again and drew his wand to point it at himself.

"You're quick." he said before he muttered a spell under his breath. He placed his wand back inside his robes and moved to stand beside Harry, his arm slipping around his waist to press against the small of his back. He started to lead Harry out of the alley, "Mild muggle repelling charm. Come, I'll help you on your mission."

"Why?"Harry asked him, angling his wand so the muggles wouldn't see it. "What's in it for you?"

Blaise just smiled enigmatically at him, "It's Christmas, Christmas is a time for altruism is it not?"

Harry scowled even as his stomached leaped at Zabini's touch and his smile. "Altruism isn't a trait known to Slytherin's."

Zabini pressed his other hand to his heart as if wounded, "And here I thought I was embracing the virtues of other Houses, showing some inter-house unity."

Harry snorted at his statement but suddenly stopped as they came to the mouth of the alley. Zabini's hand pressed more firmly on his back and he leant to whisper in Harry's ear. "Watch."

And Harry did, he watched as people drew near them and then veered away in smooth arcs. Watched as their eyes slid over and around Zabini and watched as their feet gave them berth. Harry took a fortifying breath and stepped forwards. Zabini stepped with him and they walked once more into the throng of people. Harry's senses were alert, watchful and his breath came fast but it steadied as he did not become jostled. As the people walked around him, as he had room to process, to move, to _breathe_.

Harry started walking in the direction of the toy store, "Where did you learn this spell?" he asked. "I've never seen a muggle repelling ward used on such a small scale."

"My mother has, let's say _different_ , interests than most purebloods. She developed this spell so that she might enjoy those interests without having to 'rub elbows with every sweaty muggle out there'." Zabini said into his ear, sounding as if he was quoting something he heard often.

Harry shivered at the closeness of Zabini's lips to his person. Trying to shove down any errant thoughts. "And what would those interests be?"

Zabini looked at him with a gleam in his eye and smirk on his lips, "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me," Harry returned with a look of his own.

Zabini snorted softly, "My mother is quite fond of rock concerts."

Harry stopped in the middle of the street to gape at him. Whatever he had thought he was about to be told. It had certainly not been _that._

"Your- She- What?"

Zabini laughed and the sound was terrible for Harry's composure. "Her favourite band believe it or not, is System of a Down. In particular a song called 'Chop Suey'."

"You're yanking my chain, Zabini."

The other looked at him questioningly, "Call me Blaise, and I am not."

"Harry then," replied the former Gryffindor before he started walking again.

They turned a corner and Harry saw his destination in the distance.

"So what is it you need to get for your godson that is so important?" Blaise asked.

Harry chanced a glance in his direction before refocusing on the crowds. "An original Michelangelo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Action Figure."

Blaise was silent for a moment as he absorbed the information, "I didn't realise Michelangelo did anything other than paintings."

Harry chuckled, "Sorry, but- sorry, no it's not Michelangelo the artist. It's a cartoon character made into an action figure."

"An action figure.. Like a doll?"

Harry gave him a reprimanding look, "Do not _ever_ let Teddy hear you call him that."

"Him?"

Harry just nodded and pushed open the door to the shop.

* * *

Harry and Blaise sat in the Leaky Cauldron sipping butterbeer, Harry had insisted on buying Blaise lunch after their successful shopping spree. Teddy's present wrapped inside of a bag that was now leaning against his leg.

"Thank you for helping me." Harry said softly once their meals had been delivered and the privacy spells were back in place. "I really appreciate it. Even if I still don't know why you did."

Blaise took a sip from his own drink before answering, "It may not have been for entirely altruistic purposes. You've always," he paused for a second and it would have escaped Harry's notice had he not been paying attention, "intrigued me. I thought it simply a way of getting to know you better."

"I intrigue everybody," Harry said moodily. Scooping up some of the mash from his shepherd's pie.

"And yet apparently so few." Blaise said.

Harry looked up at him puzzled unsure as to what he meant.

"Are you dating anyone at the moment, Harry?"

Harry shook his head barely suppressing a snort, even if he was surprised at the turn in conversation. "No. There aren't many people interested in me for who _I_ am. Rather they are interested in 'Harry Potter'." he said in a derisive tone.

Blaise hummed as he chewed a piece of steak thoughtfully. "And what is it you do with yourself these days?"

Harry found himself answering eagerly, telling Blaise of the charities he worked in. Of McGonagall's persistence to have him as the DADA teacher at Hogwarts of his reluctance to teach because he didn't want to pass on his paranoia but also about his reluctance to be tied to one place for an extended period of time. Of playing babysitter and godfather to Teddy and his friends kids, whilst they worked their way through the Ministry or to provide the Wizarding World with laughter.

Harry hadn't noticed the time passing as they conversed Blaise telling him about his travels and his research into vision frequencies. Blaise theorised that if certain wavelengths could only be heard by specific animals or specialised equipment, why could the same not be true for sight? He had travelled quite extensively with various tools and spells, most of his own creation, to try and see the world in another way.

"You should meet with Luna," Harry said when their conversation drew to a natural pause. "I'm sure she would love to help you with this. She has quite a few theories about similar things herself."

"Lovegood?" Blaise clarified to Harry's nod. "I had thought about getting in contact with her. But we never had much to do with each other at school, it would be awkward to approach her now. Especially to begin working together so closely."

"Well," Harry began, a wild idea spinning in his mind. "What are you doing for Christmas? Luna is home for the holidays, I could introduce you at the Burrow tonight?"

"I couldn't impose, it's Christmas Eve, it's time for family." Blaise replied.

Harry waved him off, "Nonsense, the Weasley's would be glad to have you, the more the merrier is their motto. Oh, unless of course, you have your own things to be going to?"

Blaise's face became shadowed and he took a sip of his butterbeer so as not to answer. "Oh no, that's quite alright, thank you. But I have plans and I wouldn't want to impose."

Harry sensed something was amiss with his statement and pressed him, "What plans?"

"Really, Harry, it's quite alright. But perhaps you wouldn't be amiss to have lunch with me again. Perhaps bring Lovegood along with you?"

Harry's eyes narrowed and he could have sworn Blaise _almost_ fidgeted under his gaze. " _What plans."_ He demanded.

Blaise let out a sigh. "My plans consisted of buying a nice bottle of sherry and going home alone to drink in front of a roaring fire. Perhaps a book to keep me company. My mother is off on her honeymoon at the moment."

Harry blinked. Then blinked again before abruptly standing. He grabbed up Teddy's present in one hand and came around the table to clasp Blaise's arm in his other. "That settles it. No-one should be alone on Christmas. _No-one._ Besides, you won't be the only Slytherin at the Burrow." and with a grin and wink, Harry apparated them to Ottery St Catchpole.

* * *

It had been a rather marvellous idea, bringing Blaise back to the Weasley's for Christmas. Molly had immediately set her needles into a frenzy and both Draco and Pansy had been quite surprised to see Blaise back in the country. They had apparently lost touch over the last year and had been in quite good spirits about not being quite so overwhelmed by so many Gryffindors.

Over the course of the night, Harry witnessed quite a few relieved smiles being shared amongst everyone he considered family, though he wasn't quite sure what it was they were celebrating.

Harry had introduced Blaise to Luna as promised and the two hit it off quite well. Luna almost in tears when she saw one of Blaise's inventions and what it could lead to with her investigations into the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Harry had found himself roped into her next exploration along with Blaise and her husband Rolf. Soon though, it was time for bed and Harry was pushed up the stairs with Blaise by a beaming Molly.

"Now, you two will have to share Percy's room. What with Ron finally bringing Draco home for Christmas and Pansy and Hermione in Bill's room." She opened the door and all but pushed them inside. Smacking a kiss to both their cheeks she shut the door behind her.

"Erm," Harry muttered as he lit his wand and sent the light into the lamp by the bedside. "I'll take the floor if you like."

Blaise grabbed his wrist as he turned away and silently pointed upwards. "I think your family may have other ideas."

Harry gaped at the ceiling. Every square inch was covered in mistletoe. He felt his cheeks begin to burn and he could not lower his head in fear of meeting Blaise's eyes. Even as his stomach flopped at the thought of actually kissing Blaise.

He felt a hand on his chin and he swallowed as his face was pulled down. His gaze meeting Blaise's steady one. "You better tell me now if this isn't something you want," Blaise said huskily. "Because I must confess I've been thinking about kissing you all day."

Harry's lips parted as he gaped at Blaise's words, "You have?" Blaise nodded and Harry stepped closer, "Me too."

Blaise's face broke into an ecstatic grin as he gripped Harry's face in both hands and closed the distance between them. Bringing their lips together in a blinding, exhilarating kiss.

Harry pressed back, every bit as eager to see where the night, and the future, might take them.

FIN

* * *

 **AN: Don't forget to find me on fbook and on Ao3 under the same name.**  
 **(My Ao3 account also contains more works, partly because you can't post anything explicit on here, so I have some PWP stories there *winkwink* but mostly because it is infinitely easier to post on Ao3 than it is here. Sorry guys, but it's true. You'll get quicker updates on that site than this one.)**


End file.
